Les baobeis sont nos amies
by Nelja
Summary: Crack ! Après leur première victoire contre Daji, Wenzhong et les Ermites de l'île aux dragons fêtent leur victoire... et les Ermites semblent avoir quelque peu forcé sur la boisson.


_Fic écrite sur Sakoni, qui voulait une fic humoristique sur les quatre Ermites de l'île aux dragons et Wenzhong qui fêtent leur première victoire contre Dakki._

_Cette version des personnages appartient à Ryu Fujisaki, légers spoilers tome 6. J'utilise les noms chinois des personnages. (Je pense que de toute façon les personnages sont reconnaissables...)_

* * *

Wang-Mo laissa échapper un rire bête en ouvrant les yeux - quand les avait-il fermés, déjà ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Il était certain que la pièce avait été entièrement retournée pendant ce temps. Ou alors, c'était juste sa tête qui avait beaucoup tourné, et ses pieds qui s'étaient agités de façon totalement incontrôlable de façon à tout faire tomber ? Il ne se rappelait plus non plus.

Dans tous les cas, il se sentait d'excellente humeur. Et un retour de lucidité lui laissait comprendre qu'il y avait des fois où on ne pouvait plus mettre tout sur le compte de l'ivresse de la victoire, et où il fallait reconnaître sa part de responsabilité à l'ivresse tout court. En attestaient les nombreuses bouteilles de sake dispersées sur la table... ah non, dispersées à terre, tiens.

Encore une fois, il eut l'impression que la terre tremblait. Vraiment, ce n'était pas de l'alcool pour les fillettes ! Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur l'ensemble de la pièce... Xingpo, avec qui il pensait être en train de chanter en choeur la dernière fois qu'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, était en train de se livrer à des acrobaties sur sa Boule d'Ambre. Quant au général... le général arborait un froncement de sourcils laissant comprendre qu'il était contrarié.

Même dans le pire état d'ivresse, Wang-Mo était capable de le constater et de se dire qu'il y avait un problème. Il faut dire que le général se défendait super-bien en haussements de sourcils. Par contre, ses réactions pour y remédier étaient légèrement modifiées.

"Allons, général !" s'exclama-t-il bruyamment, compensant ainsi une articulation quelque peu déficiente, en s'avançant vers lui, "je sais bien que Daji s'est enfuie, mais nous avons gagné quand même ! Il ne faut pas bouder notre plaisir !"

La terre trembla à nouveau, le faisant s'étaler dans la cape du général Wenzhong. Oops. Etait-il à ce point incapable de se contenir... ?

C'est alors qu'il essayait en même temps de se relever et de se rappeler ce qu'on disait pour s'excuser, gymnastique d'une difficulté inégalée dans son état, qu'il comprit le point qui expliquait tout.

La terre tremblait _vraiment_.

Il essaya de suivre le regard du général, d'un oeil au moins si les deux n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, et s'arrêta sur Yangsen et Youqian, sur la terrasse, en train de faire des _choses_.

Et non, pas le genre de choses qu'on appelle "choses" parce que les véritables mots pour les désigner peuvent blesser la pudeur de quelques grammairiens coincés. Plutôt de celles qu'on appelle "choses" à défaut d'un mot existant capable de définir ce qui se passe, et d'ailleurs les grammairiens feraient mieux de se préoccuper de ce genre de cas plutôt que d'embêter les honnêtes gens.

En bas, dans les jardins du roi, s'étalait un creux dans le sol qui avait vaguement la forme du général Wenzhong. Si Wang-Mo avait été sobre, la ressemblance aurait probablement été encore moins frappante, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Dans le creux en question, qui avait une grosse tête, de petits bras, des yeux ahuris, des jambes inexistantes avec des grosses chaussures, et, pour être honnête, des cheveux assez joliment dessinés, se déversait une fraîche fontaine ; l'origine de cette eau n'était autre que la Sphère du Chaos Originel de Youqian.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Wenzhong.

Yangsen était à-demi affalé à terre avec un sourire stupide sur les lèvres. ce fut donc Youqian qui se précipita pour s'exclamer : "C'est chouette, pas vrai, général ? On savait que ça vous plairait !"

L'eau cessa un instant de couler en simple fontaine pour prendre l'apparence d'un immense fouet aqueux, qui partit de la main de la fontaine pour aller visiter les fleurs du massif.

"Une fontaine en votre honneur !" précisa Youqian, comme s'il avait pu y avoir erreur, comme si tout cela avait pu passer pour une sale blague visant à décrédibiliser le général. La nuance était nette, pourtant ! Bon, d'accord, pas tant que ça, mais presque.

"Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a plus utile à faire avec vos pouvoirs ?" demanda Wenzhong d'une voix qui restait très calme. Quelqu'un de sobre et de sensé présent dans la pièce aurait peut-être dit "dangereusement calme", mais une telle entité manquait à l'appel.

"Ben quoi ?" demanda Youqian. "C'est de l'eau, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec de l'eau ? Pas la boire, quand même ?" Il éclata d'un rire bête. "C'est pas bon, l'eau. Imbuvable. Tout ça. Ca veut dire pareil."

"La tienne est de l'eau salée." intervint Yangsen avec un à propos surprenant. "Ca change des choses. Ou peut-être pas."

"Etait-il nécessaire de faire trembler tout le palais pour ça ?"

"Je n'ai pas été précis." confessa Yangsen. "Je ne le ferai plus."

"Et moi," continua Youqian surexcité, "je ne fais rien trembler, je ne risque rien si je continue. Ha ha." Le fouet d'eau continua ses arabesques, ce qui laissa penser que la plupart des plantes du jardin n'en avaient plus pour longtemps avant de trépasser d'un excès de sel.

"Je ne pense pas que cela ait une quelconque utilité." conclut Wenzhong d'un ton catégorique.

Yangsen et Youqian, sous le poids écrasant de son autorité, ne répliquèrent rien. Mais Xingpo, qui se trouvait derrière lui, semblait n'avait pas été soumis autant que les autres aux effets de son regard noir. Le général Wenzhong avait des yeux derrière la tête, en plus d'en avoir un sur le front, mais pas de toutes les façons possibles, apparemment.

"Mais si ! Laisser nos baobeis nous accompagner dans les moindres gestes de la vie courantes est une preuve d'affection !" Xingpo serrait fortement sa Boule d'Ambre dans ses bras, peut-être pas seulement pour illustrer ses dires, mais aussi pour ne pas tomber lamentablement. "Les baobeis sont nos amies ! Il faut leur montrer un peu les moments amusants de nos vies, pas seulement la guerre et le sang !"

Le général Wenzhong ne semblait pas persuadé par l'argumentation pourtant fort judicieuse.

Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça. L'imagination alcoolisée de Wang-Mo s'enflamma un instant et imagina le général en train de couper une cigarette avec son fouet à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, ou bien en train de... il ne voulait pas savoir !

Pourtant, Wenzhong soupira, et eut un mouvement de cape qui exprimait le dédain et l'indulgence : "Bon, d'accord, faites comme vous voulez. Mais je ne veux aucun dégât, d'accord ?"

"Youpi !" s'exclama Xingpo. Il saisit Wang-Mo par le bras. "Viens avec moi, on va faire un feu d'arifice dont la Chine tout entière se souviendra !"

L'idée sembla séduisante à Wang-Mo. Et puis, il devait bien surveiller Xingpo pour qu'il suive les instructions et ne tue personne par accident ? Lui, il arriverait à viser... pas vrai ?

En tout cas, il n'y avait aucun cas qu'il laisse Yangsen et Youqian pavoiser avec leur fontaine ridicule, alors qu'il était possible de faire tellement mieux.

Il était sûr que les Perles du Déchirement pouvaient, si on le faisait exploser avec le bon timing, rendre de façon fort esthétique les cheveux du général Wenzhong aussi.


End file.
